Mirrors: A New Life
by The Hendog
Summary: One-shot based off of the Story 'Mirrors' by Andrew Joshua Talon. After the girls of Hinata Sou abandon real Keitaro, he leaves with the only girl who truly loves him.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, and the original 'Mirrors' was created by Andrew Joshua Talon. Andrew gave permission to make a story based off of Mirrors to anyone who wanted to. If either Akamatsu Ken or Andrew have a problem with this story, I'll remove it. Come on, be cool, guys.**_

_**a/n: this is my first attempt at a one-shot, and I hope it's good. Enjoy!**_

Mirrors: A New Life

It has been Four months. Four months since that day. The day when Keitaro was robbed of everything. The day when three years worth of trust and hard-earned friendship disappeared as though it never was. The day when all his hopes and dreams were shattered. His dreams of marrying Narusegwa and living happily ever after, surrounded by his friends, gone forever. Four months since his life had been ruined. Four months of sorrow and sadness. Four months of being a stranger in his own home, unnoticed by those he once loved, and yes, still loves. Four month of weeping in the night, four months of self loathing, four months of living death.

What sort of monster did this, you ask? Who would ever want to do harm to this man, a man who is in all senses a saint? Who could take what was rightfully his and leave him with nothing? What sort of being would do this? Who could do something so unmistakeably wrong, unquestionably cruel, undoubtedly evil, to a man who would do anything, yes anything, for the safety and happiness of his friends, family, and even complete strangers? Who could even consider doing something so perverse, so terrible, so filthy, to this man, this innocent man, this kind, patient man, without being filled with disgust merely for the thought? Who? Who did this to him? Who could do this to Urashima Keitaro? Who did it?

Urashima Keitaro did.

Well, not exactly.

His personality, his shattered personality, did. On the day of an experiment gone wrong, the facets of his mind, his emotions, his very soul, were freed from him, allowed to live free. They... they took everything from him. They each reflected something good, or bad, about him. Suddenly, the real him, the him with all his flaws and good points, the him that was not perfect, with the unpredictable emotions, that had his ups and downs, was obsolete. Who would want the whole package, with all it entails, when all you really want and need is available on it's own? With six girls and seven Keitaro's, who is be the odd one out? The easy answer, or the puzzle?

It seems that the real Keitaro, the true Keitaro, is destined for a life of solitude, a life alone, a life without love.

But... I think we're forgetting about someone, someone who loves Keitaro, the real Keitaro, the true Keitaro. The one person who would never abandon him, the one person who would go as far to save him as he would for her. One person whose unconditional love could break through the barriers of his fears, his sadness, his uncertainties, and make whole his broken heart.

From the start, she stayed by his side, giving him whatever comfort she could. She provided a shoulder to cry on, a ear to listen to his fears, an embrace to comfort his sorrow. She was there, with him, through it all. She was the anchor that kept him stable, that prevented him from drifting away. She stood by him even as the others who claimed to love him remained blissfully unaware of what was happening to their manager. She proved her love, and even Keitaro could see the depths of her feelings. He saw what had been in front of him for so long. And, after the long months, he found...

He found that he felt the same way about her.

And so, with nothing left for him at the Hinata Sou, they decided to leave, to start their new life, and live their new dreams, together.

_**()()()()()()()**_

It was late, the only time that they felt safe in leaving. Even if the girls never noticed his comings and goings, he felt that if he was caught trying to leave, they would keep him from going. Even if he was miserable and completely ignored, they wouldn't let him 'abandon his managerial duties'. Which is rather funny, given that Urashima, or evil Keitaro, was forced into doing all the major chores. And Brains, or smart Keitaro, handled the money. So as for what duties he would be abandoning, no one knows.

Fortunately, Keitaro had packed most of his things already, and all that was left was the last check to insure he hadn't left anything important or that may reveal his destination. Since his room was so sparse, it was a easy task. All that was left was to wait for his travel companion and new love to finish gathering what few possessions she may have. Since most of her things were already at the apartment they managed to rent, she had an easier time than Keitaro. Unfortunately, since the girls actually pay attention to her, she couldn't pack earlier, so all he could do was wait.

Absentmindedly, Keitaro looked up at the roof of his former room. To be more specific, he looked at a patch of wood, a patch of wood newer than those surrounding them. The former hole into Naru's room. He had left it for a while after the incident, but when her and kind Keitaro started to 'demonstrate' their love for one another, he couldn't take it anymore. If she noticed that the hole was gone, she never gave a sign. Not that she would ever speak to him, anyways. Or that she would even care.

Continuing his reminiscence, he glanced over to the wall leading to Kitsune's room, which she shared with fun-loving Keitaro. They had teased him for a little while after the incident, even drilling some holes into his room to spy on him. Since Keitaro lived in his room full time, he noticed right away and repaired them. It wasn't long after that when they lost interest in harassing and extorting him. As much as he was loath to admit it, he was sad when that day came.

Looking over to his now empty desk, he was reminded of how many meals he ate there, alone. About a week after his return, he couldn't stand eating with the rest of the household. Sadly, Shinobu never seemed to notice, and she never left him any food like she used to. She had a new Sempai, evil Keitaro, and lost interest in old Sempai. His main food source became noodle cups and the occasional bit of take-out. His love would often eat with him, and sometimes she would even cook, but she wasn't very good at it. Not that Keitaro minded.

Glancing over at the pile of destroyed clothes in the trash pile, he remembered all the times Su would come after him in the name of fun and science, not to mention destruction. Sadly, now that she had Brains, she lost interest in her former plaything, and discarded him as one would a old toy. Despite the pain the often faulty experiments caused him, he still missed the Molmolian girl's twisted demonstration of affection. At least it was something.

Peeking into his mostly empty closet, he saw the box that formerly contained the Hina Blade, his family sword that he gave to Motoko after the whole incident with Tsuruko. She still used it during her sparring sessions with confident Keitaro, but she no longer seemed to care about who gave her that cherished sword. She never payed him any mind when she would find him sitting on the roof of the dorm, watching the sunrise and set. There was once a time that she would attack him for remaining in his room for to long, believing any number of supposed perversions to be occurring. But now? Keitaro could rape every girl in the Sou, and she wouldn't even notice. Not that he would even consider doing something like that.

Peering over to the empty plates in the corner of the room, by the door, he felt a pang of sorrow. The night before, his love had brought some watermelon. It was only after he started to weep that she realized her folly. Mitsumi was the one girl he never expected to abandon him. And yet, she lived with her beloved nervous Keitaro. Seeing the fruit she always seemed to be carrying was a reminder of how much he missed the air-headed woman. He would have never expected her to be the first to start ignoring her, but perhaps it was just something in her nature. Maybe she never even realized that her Keitaro was a fake. She could be rather ditzy at times. Whatever it was, she was one of the girls he would miss the most.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he turned back to the door of his room. _Might as well wait at the entryway. _Walking over to the door, and sliding it open, he was face-to-face with his love, who was about to open the door herself. Dressed in a simple black skirt, with white blouse under a black vest, and black stockings, she looked much as she always did. Her purple hair was casually swept behind her back, and she was carrying a simple tote-bag. Her mysterious cat, Kuro, rested on her shoulder.

When she saw the man she loved looking at her, she smiled and spun around, before asking in a conversational voice. "Do you like it?" Since it was an outfit she wore often, it was more of a teasing question than anything. She was surprised when he responded.

"You always look beautiful, no matter what you're wearing," He said it matter of factually, love for her present in his words, and his smile.

Still smiling, and with an obvious blush, she stopped spinning. "Oh, you kidder."

The loving smile still present on his face, he leaned in and kissed her, lightly, on the lips. It was far from their first kiss, but she still felt herself melting into him all the same. He leaned back, the smile still there. "Shall we get going? The taxi should be here soon."

Her blush more apparent, she simply nodded, unable to find the words. That's the effect Keitaro had on her.

Walking hand in hand down the stairs and out the door, they turned as one, without words. Taking in the sight of the majestic Hinata Sou, they felt sad about leaving. Remembering the good times, and old promises, they were filled with nostalgia. With a matching pair of smiles, they looked up at the old building, and wished that things could be different. She broke from her thoughts first. Turning to the man she loved, she only had one more thing to say.

"Come on, Onii-chan. The taxi should be here by now."

Turning to his love, Keitaro replied in a soft voice. "Yeah. Lets go, Kana-chan. Our new life awaits."

With that, they turned and walked down the stone staircase, to the waiting taxi, and into their future. No longer brother and sister, but as man and woman.

Four months ago, he lost everything. Now? He has so much more.

_**(The End)**_

_**My first one-shot, and I hope it's good. I always loved the Keitaro/Kanako pairing, and I think I managed to portray it right. But what do you think? As always, reviews are welcome. **_

_**Later**_

_**-The Hendog**_


End file.
